Voltage Release
Voltage Release (高圧遁 Kōatsuton; Viz "Voltage Style") is an advanced nature Kekkei Tōta, an advanced version of Kekkei Genkai, which is created through simultaneous use of the Lightning, Earth, and Yang natures. Kinshiro is so far the only known user of this advanced nature. The general capability of the nature is the ability to conjure extremely condensed, small bolts of electricity that are able to be manipulated through the air waves at a literal speed of lightning, as they are not being held down by the user's body or chakra. The bolts can be combined into a single, slightly larger bolt to provide more destructive power, or can be coated onto the user's hand(s) to allow a physical slashing capability. As the electricity is generally a super-charged variant of Lightning, it can incinerate, pierce, or destroy virtually any matter, with an exception of some extremely high caliber objects and people. The general manipulation of this Kekkei Tōta is similar to that of a remote control aeroplane: wireless movement by using Kinshiro's chakra as the remote. Voltage Release sparks can also conjoin with the electromagnetic fields in the area, allowing the user to generate a controllable bolt from anywhere in the vicinity, or spur a sudden discharge in a certain point of the fields, resulting in an explosion. Another usage of the Kekkei Tōta, other than it being a more powerful electrical medium, is the ability to create extremely low frequency and similarly low voltage bolts that, when entered into a corpse's body, can be used to trigger certain parts of it's brain. By doing so, the user can make the body perform basic tasks, such as moving, talking, etc. This is very effective for mental trauma and infiltration missions, but after a certain amount of time, the electrical charges in the brain will burn out, and the Shinobi will lose control of the dead body. Corpses that have already been possessed are unable to be done so to again. Power Stages The last, and possibly most powerful technique derived from this element is the three power stages that go along with it. These stages include: *Stage 1: The first power level, which is the electricity described above. This electricity has no apparent risks to the user, but can be difficult to handle, requiring concentration, as there is the occasional flare of energy. *Stage 2: Only by having Stage 1 exposed to the air for half an hour can Stage 2 be activated. Stage 2 adds the constant feature of absorbing power from the bio-electricity in the earth, massively increasing the power of the bolts every minute. In stage 2 and Stage 3, the ability of controlling corpses cannot be used. *Stage 3: The last and most powerful stage. For this to be activated, Stage 2 must have been exposed for again, just over half an hour. The bolts instantly stop absorbing bio-electrical energy, however keep the accumulated power. Instead, the electricity begins to devour energy from the electromagnetic fields around them, but extremely slowly, as a large amount being absorbed in a short amount of time would result in drastic and fatal consequences. This Stage boosts the power of Voltage Release to a colossal level, able to rival even the power of an extremely powerful Shinobi and most likely beat the power of a tailed beast. With such power, of course, would come with a huge risk. If the user has Stage 3 activated for more than 4 minutes, the electricity will charge up to such a point where it would eradicate the user and most things in the area to nothing. As 4 minutes is little time, Kinshiro rarely has ever used it. Weaknesses Voltage Release carries several risks/flaws, due to it being such a powerful nature when used correctly. As stated earlier, the power can be difficult to "hold", due to spontaneous flares of energy, and such power inevitably consumes large amount of chakra, and Kinshiro's large chakra reserve is the only way he is able to use it. Stage 3 has it's huge risk, which creates a some-what gamble of life, and as lightning is the medium for this Kekkei Tōta, it is weak to the Wind Release, however the wind chakra would have to be very powerful to disturb the crackling energy of this technique. A Shinobi who utilizes the Magnet Release would be able to prevent the electromagnetic field absorption. Trivia *The Earth component of the Kekkei Tōta is most likely utilized during the connections to the electromagnetic fields and bio-magnetic forces. *Voltage Release electricity is yellow in color. *The kanji for Kōatsuton directly translates to "High Pressure", however can be translated to "High Voltage'. Category:Approved Article